Trouble with Love
by Diamond Crystals
Summary: Sally has finally decided to move ahead in her relationship with Lightning. But, Lightning isn't ready? Find out who or what is holding him back. Blast from the past. Rated T to be safe


**Author's note:**

**Hey everyone, this is my first story. I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: Cars and it's charaters are owned by Diney/Pixar. I only own the additional characters and the plot. **

**This Fanfic is set three days after the movie.**

_**Chapter 1: Unexpected Visitor**_

'Hey Stickers, you lost. Now the bill is on you!'

'No way! that was so unfair. You had a huge head start!'

'Yeah but I don't have a racing engine and didn't spend years of my life driving in circles at top speeds.'

'Ha ha. Very funny.'

Lightning and Sally had just returned from a drive to the wheel well and had raced back to Flo's for a quart of oil and as usual Sally had beat Lightning.

'Hey everyone, the two love birds are back!' Flo announced as they entered the cafe. This caused Lightning to look down at the floor sheepishly and Sally to glow in a surprising shade of pink.

' I was wondering when you two wus gonna show up' said Mater. ' Say, you wanna go tractor tippin' tonight?'

'Ummm... actually Sally and I...' Lightning began to say but was cut off by Mater. 'Oh I get it. You wants to spend more time with you girlfren'!'

This remark caused Sally to cock up her windshield.

Lightning immediately stretched out his tire and dragged Mater to the corner of the cafe.

'What's the matter with you?'

'Well... I'm not sick or anything...'

'No! I meant why did you say that?

'I was just sayin' the obvious...'

'No Mater. Sally's not my girlfriend. We're just friends.'

'No way. Prove it!'

'Alright. We'll go tractor tipping tonight then. I'll cancel on Sally.'

'Oh dang. I thought you two were in love.'

'Well you thought wrong.'

The race car and the rusty tow truck made their way back to Sally.

'I'm really sorry Sally. I can't go on our evening drive today.'

'Why Stickers?

'Mater and I have to go tractor tipping today.'

' Are you sure you can't well... postpone it? There is something I wanted to talk with you about.'

' Could you tell me now. I've gotta prove something to Mater.'

'Oh ok. Follow me.'

Sally drove forward really slowly. This was pretty unusual for her considering her tendency to speed of. Lightning followed her wordlessly. He noticed that sally seemed upset about something. He immediately began to feel guilty about cancelling on their drive together.

Sally entered the court room. Lightning followed her in. she turned around and looked right at him but did not say a word.

'Ok. What are we here for?' Lightning asked breaking the silence first.

'It's where we first met.' Sally simply stated.

'Oh... yeah...' Lightning said. A smile crept across his bumper as he recalled the events of their first encounter.

'By the way, I never mentioned it before but I heard that 'Holy Porsche'.'

This caused Lightning to be taken aback.

'We came a long way from that day Stickers. You're a different car now' Sally continued.

'and even though I had my doubts about you when you first arrived here, I'm sure about you now.'

This seemed all so familiar to Lightning.

'I heard your conversation with Mater. Are you sure you want to be just friends?'

This caused a stream of thoughts to run through his mind.

He slowly and carefully began to shape his reply.

'Sally, I have to tell you this. There is something in my past that I cannot share with you just yet. But, here is the fact. I can't date you right now. Not because I don't like you. I really do. But, I have to resolve something before this.'

'What do you mean? Is it something to do with your racing?'

'No Sally. That's not it. Let's just say I can't move any closer with you before this matter is resolved.'

'What is the matter? Maybe I could help?'

'No Sally, it is only I and I alone who can solve this problem.'

'So it's back to the 'one man show' thing isn't it? I thought you had changed!' Sally said. Tears had begun to run down her hood.'

'Sally. you don't understa-' Lightning began but it was too late. Sally had sped off onto the road and into the cozy cone office.

Lightning sighed as he motored out of the courtroom. 'Maybe I should have told her... Now she's mad at me... What do I do?' he was thinking to himself as he drove towards the road only to be interrupted by Mater.

'So ya, ready to go?'

'Sure.' Lightning replied, figuring a little tractor tipping would help him forget about Sally.

-Later that Evening...

'That sure was fun wasn't it Lightnin' ?'

'Oh yeah... sure.' Lightning replied but his mind was still subconsciously thinking about Sally.

As the two best friends made their way towards town they noticed a pair of neon lights travelling towards them at 100 miles per hour. A closer look revealed that they belonged to a Magenta ford fiesta. The fiesta slowed down and screeched to a halt in front of them.

'Oh my Goodness! Lightning McQueen! Did you forget about me?' she asked incredulously.

'Madonna!' Lightning gasped.

**Alright, that's all for the first chapter. I assure everyone that the next one will be more interesting. Meanwhile... Reviews please. You're feedback is very welcome. Please also give some good advice on how to write better fanfics. Thanks.**


End file.
